It is known to treat textile fabrics such as wovens, knits or nonwovens with aqueous dispersions in order to provide them with desirable properties. Such a desired property is, for example, a water-repellent effect, i.e. a hydrophobic effect. Aqueous dispersions of fluorine-containing products may be used in order to obtain water-, oil- and soil-repellent properties for textiles.
EP 1 899 391 relates to aqueous dispersions produced by mixing an extender composition with a fluorinated dispersion to impart oil-, soil- and water-repellency and further surface effects.
EP 1 485 533 relates to preparations based on water and/or organic solvents and use thereof as coating on textile fabrics. The preparations may contain reaction products containing trifluoromethyl groups.
EP 1 424 433 relates to waterborne hydrophobic barrier coatings derived from copolymers of higher vinyl esters. The coatings may contain a fluorine-containing surfactant.
US 2007/0009663 relates to a polymer extender composition which may be blended with fluoropolymers in order to provide surface effects to treated substrates.
EP 1 595 932 relates to a water- and oil-repellent aqueous composition comprising a fluorinated water- and oil-repellent (A), an emulsified product (B) comprising a paraffin wax such as a paraffin wax having a melting point of from 50 to 70° C. and a penetration hardness at 25° C. of at most 20, and a carboxyl group-containing polyethylene such as a carboxyl group-containing polyethylene having a melting point of from 90 to 135° C. and an acid value of from 10 to 30 mg KOH/g, and an organic acid (C).
EP 2 430 713 relates to an aqueous composition and comprises at least components of A-C, where the component A is either a mixture which contains at least the components of A1 to A3 in which the component A1 is paraffin wax; the component B is a mixture which contains at least the components B1 to B3 in which the component B1 is an isocyanate group-containing polyurethane, the component B2 is a dispersant or its mixture and contains ethoxylated alcohols and optionally a divalent aliphatic alcohol and an inorganic acid, the component B3 is water; and the component C is a polymer that contains perfluoroalkyl RF groups. An aqueous composition comprises at least components of A to C, where component A is either a mixture which contains at least the components of A1 to A3, in which the component A1 is paraffin wax, the component A2 is a condensation product of 12 to 22C alcohol, an etherified, preferably quaternized polymethylol-melamine and optionally a polyhydric ethanolamine, which 0.05 to 1.5 wt. % of an acid, preferably acetic acid is contained, and the component A3 is water or the component A is a mixture that contains at least the components A4 to -A6, and the component A4 is a polysiloxane, which in addition alkyl groups bonded to silicon atoms contain hydrogen atoms bonded to silicon atom, and an alkyl hydrogen polysiloxane, where the component A5 is water, and the component A6 is a dispersant, preferably an ethoxylated alcohol or a mixture of ethoxylated alcohols, where preferably ethoxylated linear or branched alcohols are used with 8 to 20 carbon atoms; the component B is a mixture which contains at least the components B1 to B3, in which the component B1 is an isocyanate group-containing polyurethane, whose isocyanate groups are blocked, preferably with an aliphatic ketone oxime; the polyurethane is constructed preferably from an aromatic or aliphatic, preferably an aromatic diisocyanate; and the diisocyanate preferably with 2 to 6C diol is reacted to a trivalent aliphatic alcohol and an N-alkylated diethanolamine or triethanolamine; the component B2 is a dispersant or its mixture and contains ethoxylated alcohols and optionally a divalent aliphatic alcohol and optionally an inorganic acid; the component B3 is water; the component C is a polymer that contains perfluoroalkyl (RF) groups, where 55 to 100% of all the present RF-group containing 6 carbon atoms; and the composition contains optionally a zirconium salt, preferably zirconium acetate, as component D. Textile flat structures made of fiber materials may be treated with the composition.
EP 1 629 149 relates to preparations based on water and/or organic solvents, and the use thereof as a finish on planar structures. Said preparations contain (1) 10 to 90 percent by weight of a fluoride-containing oil-repellent and water-repellent agent, (2) 10 to 80 percent by weight of a hydrophobic reaction product (S) that is obtained by reacting a component (A) with an unblocked or partly blocked diisocyanate, triisocyanate, or polyisocyanate (IC), (3) 0 to 45 percent by weight of an unblocked or blocked diisocyanate, triisocyanate, or polyisocyanate, and (4) optional common emulsifiers. The preparations provide the treated planar structures with permanent oil-repellent and water-repellent properties and a soft touch when used as a finish.